


Siren Song

by snowlikestardust



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Might as well post it, it's been sitting as an unlabeled google doc for ages, this isn't really complete but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlikestardust/pseuds/snowlikestardust
Summary: In which the Death Note controlled the person, not the other way around.





	Siren Song

When Light first saw the Death Note fall, he was immediately entranced. He could feel its pull, calling him closer. He could hear its call (come to me, it cried, come to me). He was halfway through rising from his seat to obey when the teacher called on him and Light was snapped out of his trance. Still, all throughout the day he could hear the siren call of the book that fell from the sky. 

When Light got out of class and was walking across the courtyard, it felt like the whole world was screaming (COME TO ME, it screeched, OBEY MY CALL). Light let the tug around his heart pull him to the book, let it travel through a hand that reached out and met the rough black surface. Light looked at the book (Death Note, it was titled) and felt like the world was going to explode.

(It didn’t. Later, Light would wish that it had. But now, he carefully opened the book and read what was inside.)

The power to kill a man simply by writing his name. Incredible. Impossible. (No, said a voice, Simply improbable).

Light blinked once, twice, and put the book in his bag.

(Later Light would hate himself for this, for putting a book that fell from the sky into his bag, but for now Light was listening to the pull around his heart).

When Light saw that Kurou Otoharada was holding a daycare center hostage, he first hoped that the children and teachers would all be alright. Then, he felt a strange wave of the need for action, that nearly knocked him off his feet. A picture of the Death Note was pulled to the front of his mind, and Light found himself standing from his desk chair and walking over to his bag.

He didn’t think it would work. Not really. He was only doing it to ease the part of his mind that felt inexplicably responsible for these children. Then the hostages came streaming out of the building. It was declared that Kurou Otoharada had died of a heart attack. Light stared down at the notebook in his hands with something that fell between horror and fascination. 

(Don’t you see? Ringed in Light’s ears. You were right to pick me up. You can do what you always wanted to do. You can serve justice.)

_You can serve justice._ It pounded in Lights mind in tandem with his heart.. _You can serve justice. You can serve justice. You can serve justice._

_Yes Light thought desperately. _I can serve justice._ For a reason Light could not yet fathom, a pool of self hatred began deep in his gut._

_(Later, in the dark of a moonless night, Misa and Light would stand close together, and cry for what the both of them could have been. But for now, all they could do was look into each other’s eyes and know that something very bad had happened when they had found their Death Notes, and there were many more bad things to come.)_

_(There’s a moment, after L calls Light his friend, that Light hates himself more than anything. If only he didn’t see the notebook, if only he resisted the urge to pick it up, if only he didn’t write that first name down, if only if only if only. Then Light blinks, and the feeling is gone, and Kira is viciously gleeful.)_


End file.
